Chip's Gamble
by Albedo66
Summary: Out of the fire emerges a hero, stolen from darkness he sets off on a path different from his own. Shed are the clothes of his former identity he works towards a greater goal, taking on the infamous criminal Fat Cat. Armed with disguise and detective work, he shall not falter before the greater might, though what if it becomes too much? Read and review, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Out of the fire

CHIP'S GAMBLE

A continuation of Gadget's Dilemma

**Authors note: **Continuing from the alternate take on the ending of Gadget's Dilemma Chip is very much alive, though question is who saved him, is it enemy or friend? And how far will Gadget go to be reunited with the chipmunk she loves? There is more to this story than meets the eye, hope you enjoy as it unfolds.

CH.1: Out of the fire

Chip stood there awaiting death, he had lived a long life in the company of friends and good mysteries, what more was there? True he had wished for a little more time with Gadget, still, if this was the way he was to go who could argue? Finally putting Nimnul where he belongs, that read case closed if any. Hearing the whine of the machine ready to explode he closed his eyes…only to be picked up seconds from the explosion and his jacket falling loose from his body and down into the ball of fire. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Seated in the cockpit of a rather shabby looking flying vehicle was a mouse who looked wizened and little hair lined his head. He adjusted himself in his seat as he looked down and adjusted his spectacles a bit. "Well well…looks like my crane picking skills finally paid off."

"Look, you need to set me back down; it isn't fair to my friends if I live through all that." Chip struggled against the claw like device, but unlike the rest of the vehicle sputtering along, this seemed quite set on him.

"No need to struggle, and why put you back? I just did you a service son, plus, you wouldn't want to hurt my niece now would you?" Steering them clear of a building he put the vehicle on its wing and let out a whoop.

"Wait a minute…Gadget is your niece?" Chip questioned. He stared blankly at him and then returned his attention to the claw. This was no doubt Gadget's fine work, so, he was pretty much stuck.

"You must be getting hard of hearing. I guess you were too close to the explosion, plus, who else would I be talking about, lest you have a new addition to your team I am not aware of." Seeing the workshop up ahead he began to set the vehicle down for a landing, the landing gears themselves barely held, though it wasn't like he was planning on taking the girl out for another run.

"Why did you save me?" Chip knew there was another reason; otherwise he would've been still there when the explosion had gone off.

The claw released Chip and the mouse walked over looking at him closely. "Are you familiar with a criminal called Fat Cat?"

"Yeah, we've went toe to toe with him many times…wait…how do you know that name?' Chip picked himself up and noticed that he was practically naked without his jacket and hat. Holding himself he ducked for cover behind a work bench.

"My brother was a pilot and inventor, quite crazy in how he handled things. I might seem like a mouse set to retire, but, in my haydays I was quite the undercover pro. I was part of a resistance movement set on taking down the crime organization of this fair city, long before you ever decided to put your detective skills to work. It so happens Fat Cat was a well-known interloper, filled with evil schemes while playing pet to his well-known human criminal."

"Wow, you must've had some great adventures. Wait, does Gadget know any of this?" Chip sat down and watched as the mouse walked over to a drawer that had a special key hole.

"Gadget maybe handy with tools, but, she could never crack this one. So to answer your question, no, though I never really planned on telling her." He pulled out a odd looking tool and as he unlocked the drawer he held out his hand below and the drawer fell right into his open palm.

"If you didn't trust Gadget with this secret…why me? What has pulling me out of the fire got to do with Fat Cat?" Chip was getting nowhere here, and now that he was alive, he was guilt ridden.

"It is as you said, you went toe to toe with him, plus you have untapped potential, sort of a reminder of my youth. Having the potential is one thing, but, if you do not know how to use it, or to tap into it at any time…it simply goes to waste. You can be great Chip, possibly the greatest undercover spy there ever was. Employing your skills as a Rescue Ranger and detective will bring down Fat Cat just as you did with Nimnul."

Chip sighed and thought this was all crazy, just like when he went along with Gadget's plan to make Dale a secret agent. Still, it wasn't like he could return to the Rescue Rangers, they probably already accepted his death and come to terms with it.

"My real name is Claudius Hackwrench, the brother of Gadget's late father. Much of my youth was spent playing dress up, trying to fool my friends into believing I was someone else. Of course it did not pay the bills so I went into schooling to become a mechanic. One day a mouse comes to my shop asking for me to repair his vehicle, as I inspect it I find out that it is a vehicle of stealth, hardly any noise in the engine and has gadgets that, well, half of it I can't remember to this day. It was a real beauty and the mouse took notice and gave me a card, saying they needed mice with special eyes, and handy with tools helped greatly.

"So I went there, left my shop to my brother, and went through training and got the job. I had a lot of zinger of cases, a lot of them danger filled and the other putting me in disguise and taking on a new identity. One of the culprits I was sent to take down was Fat Cat, he was sly and quick with schemes, an always changing algorithm that kept me on my toes, unsure what he would do next. I spent many years trying to take him down, almost lost my life a few times. When I got older and juggling the shop's financial crisis and my love for undercover got too much, I returned to being a mechanic."

"Wow, sounds like you lived quite the long and fulfilled life." Chip saw Claudius nod his head and as set some documents down in front of him he got more of the story. Flipping through it with sharp eyes he noted that Fat Cat owned a casino on the far part of town, it wasn't like the one he and Dale had tried to bust, no, this one seemed legit and stable.

"I want you to go undercover and bring Fat Cat down, any means in your tool of investigative research at your disposal, use it. The identity of Chip must be left behind, so, in some sense you did die in that fire, all that was you is gone. Put all of yourself into this; break the case I never could. I know you can do it Chip, even if you have self-doubts and part of you still lingers in that fire."

Chip didn't know what to say, he just stared at the documents and the casino that Fat Cat had owned, never once having a Rescue Ranger set foot in there. Funny thing was, he was not a Rescue Ranger anymore…he simply was. "What if I fail?"

Claudius took a seat in his rocking chair and felt his spine adjust to the hard wood behind him. "Failure, it is all part of the job, without it we get self-assured that everything we do will work out and we get so cocky that we think we're invisible, better than everyone else. I once thought that, but the stress of the job and the injuries I sustained, especially in my back, made me realize that failure is not bad, but good in a sense that it gets your priorities straight. There is more to this casino than meets the eye, I am certain you will find out what I mean."

Chip realized there was nothing more to go off of and as he rose up he walked over to a dresser he hadn't noticed before. He noted out of the corner of his eye that Claudius was paying special close attention to him. Opening it up he noticed so many costumes in there,, disguises that some dated back quite sometime. "Are these yours…or Gadget's?"

"I believe Gadget once spoke of you dressing in girl's clothing as well," Claudius said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, well, I see your point. Hmm…this might do." Chip chose a heavy coat with a hood and some shades to make him seem mysterious.

"Well…we'll work on it," Claudius said. He kind of felt guilty not telling Gadget about his past and saving her love, but, this was the only way. He just hoped in the end he didn't live to regret it.


	2. Chapter 2 Gambled and tried

CH.2: Gambled and tried

Chip wore a backward cap with some pants and a shirt with hoodie. He was a little uncomfortable, still, if this got him in no need to fret. Walking the streets he was told that Fat Cat's goons would be out roughing up the citizens and it was his test to get in. He deplored the very idea but Claudius told him that working undercover was ugly and disgusting at times. His hands were stuffed in the pockets he had and stopping at an alleyway he remembered a case he and the Rangers had worked in this one alleyway, if they were here…he'd have to work hard on this new identity he was given.

"Alright, bring out all your gold," Wart told the rat family as he stood there with a metal pipe in his rough scaled like hands.

"Yeahhhh…what he said," Mepps added, his paw slamming into an open palm in what he believed to be a menacing intimidation.

"Gee, I wonder how much gold they have," Mole wondered aloud, he watched as the father rat went inside and was about to follow when he got pulled back.

"Get back here, it isn't our job to follow them into their homes," Snout warned, "it only makes them a blubbery mess."

"Riiight, plus, only Snout would be able to fit in there." Mepps nodded his head.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?' Snout turned and walked over to Mepps with a hard stare.

"Huh, what do you meannn?" Mepps took an edge to his voice not liking where Snout was going with this.

"Uh guys, I think we're being followed." Mole tried to pull apart his friends but they were already getting into it. "I know, I'll go check it out myself, Fat Cat will be so pleased with me."

"Uh oh…I've been spotted," Chip looked around for hiding but couldn't find any. Soon as Mole neared him he pulled up the collar of his shirt and looked like he belonged there, more or less.

"Say, what are you doing out in the open like that? Are you spying?" Mole looked closely at him but it was hard to tell who or what he was in the dim lit alleyway.

"Um, well, Fat Cat sent me to see that you guys don't delay in the gold. He is a rather impatient cat and time is money, which you guys lose every second wasted here." Chip knew this would go over Mole's head and might frighten him into accepting him without unnecessary questions.

"Ohh, well, follow me then. It isn't our fault though, this family is delaying on retrieving the gold and their house is so tiny." Mole began walking feeling relieved this guy wasn't a Rescue Ranger; they had enough trouble with those guys as it was.

"Look guys, Mole found a new friend." Wart broke the fight between Mepps and Snout and indicated in the direction for which Mole had disappeared, this caused an immediate truce between the two.

"Hey, Fat Cat is getting uh…impatient so he sent this guy to help us out." Mole pointed at the, well, the help and smiled.

"I don't remember Fat Cat hiring another goon," Mepps noted, his claw tracing his chin in thought.

"Well…do you remember the museum heist a couple weeks back?" Chip saw them shake their heads and he continued his story, improvising as only a Ranger did. "Well…it so happens that the heist was orchestrated by yours truly. Fat Cat found me and enlisted my help, just when the slack needs to be picked up."

"Wow…and you did it all by yourself?" Mole was impressed and it sounded really dangerous. This little guy sure knew how to handle himself.

"Hmm, I'm suspicious," Wart noted, "still if you are here to pick up our slack, go inside the house and get us the gold." Wart thought he looked familiar, but, anyone would if no light was present.

"Sure thing, glad to help." Chip moved into the building and then saw the family in their living room. They looked so scared and the father stood before his family thinking he was a bad guy. However Chip could not afford to go soft on them, if his cover was blown he would never get into the casino.

"You're one of them aren't you? Look, I'll tell you what I told them, we have no gold. My family and I have been hit by hard times, plus, with the shortage of cheese it isn't like we can make an honest living."

"Tough cheese, I'm here for the gold and only that. Your family's well being is touching…but save it for someone who cares." It ate away at Chip; all of his Ranger training told him to help this family out, and yet he realized Claudius was counting on him.

"You don't understand…there is no-." Chip hated what he did next, his fist connecting with his gut sending him reeling to the ground in a fetal like position.

"Dadddy!" One of the little rats rushed over to his father and held onto him.

Chip closed his eyes and felt his fist shake. The throbbing sensation was a cold reminder that violence never solved anything. Still, the father did not fight, he just patted his son's head and getting up walked over to a painting on the wall. Chip watched him and as the painting was removed he noticed one gold ring inside, its value must've been quite a lot.

"This is all we have, our last reserve to keep us going. Fat Cat has raised the taxes on all our home and property, it makes it hard to stay here. Do you have a family or ones you love?" He held out the ring and met his eyes.

Chip gulped nervously and accepted the ring. "I once did…but then I realized they were just holding me back. You'd best remember this is Fat Cat's town, now, be with your family, enjoy what you got."

"Wow, did you see that?" Snout gestured as he watched the rodent walking out. "He's got some style he does, he managed to do what the four of us couldn't."

"I don't know, I still don't trust him. Something about him screams trouble." Wart folded his arms but the other three seemed onboard with the new recruit.

"Here you go…one gold ring. So, you heading to Fat Cat's casino now?" Chip figured he would slide this in, just to feel them out.

"The boss doesn't allow us there, he says we'll mess things up. Most of his Casino are usually run by trained thugs and goons…not that it matters to us, we like working the usual beat." Snout shrugged as he eyed the ring.

"How do you know about it?' Wart leaned in close but found the little guy awfully squirrel like, like he was hiding something.

"Word of mouth really, anyway shouldn't we be checking in with the boss? I know he will be wanting that ring about now." Chip saw them confer with one another then as they set off he decided to follow, it was his best lead right now and being left here would only make him more miserable then he really was.

* * *

Monterey Jack had started a Private Eye investigation with his pal Zipper in wake of the recent Cheese Shortage. Last time he had worked a case of this nature it turned out to be that dirty rat who held the city's cheese hostage until he was given gold. However it turned out he had vanished from town leaving that trail cold. Seated in his little office his feet were up on the desk as he caught a few winks before Zipper came in.

The Rescue Rangers were doing fine without him, plus, he told them ole Monterey would be there to help in a pinch if needed. Foxglove was a temporary fill in and Dale was taking to his leadership role, even his plans were often all over the place.

"Monty," Zipper called out as he flew in through the hole big enough for him. Flying over he noted his friend snoring the day away, again. Heaving a sigh he picked up a small block of cheese and allowed the scent to waft about his nostrils. Since the accident his nose wasn't in the best of condition, still, some form of the famous 'cheese attack' still lingered within.

Monterey sat upright and forgot all about his dream as he saw the cheese. His mustache was curling about, but his eyes were not as crazy as once were. "Hello Zipper, thanks for the waking up, found myself lost in a room full of cheese."

Zipper nodded his head and then dropped a paper at his desk.

"What's this? Hmm…cheese shortage leads to homes being ransacked by Fat Cat!" Monterey was outraged by this and noticed one home was not that far from them. "Time to walk the beat Zipper mate; let us find out what is really going on."

"Uh huh," Zipper followed his friend out and they walked along the street. The daily mouse chronicle was always informing them of crimes and what not; been doing that since they were full time Rescue Rangers. The human world was always filled with the latest human goodness, but, in their world, tiny as it maybe there was still injustice and suffering about.

The house was located in an alleyway and the paper said it was hit recently. Knocking on the door Monterey waited as he looked around. "Look at this place Zipper, all these families being robbed, it just makes me sick."

"Oh, may we help you?" The female mouse asked. They didn't look like one of Fat Cat's goons, still, she was a bit shaken from the last time she had guests in her home.

"Monterey Jack and Zipper, we're private eyes, here on the cheese shortage ma'am. I thought we could have a few words with the owner of the household." Monterey waited as she went to get him and he tapped his foot taking in the alleyway and doing his best to not wonder off.

"Hello, I'm the owner of the house. Would you like to come in?' The father stepped aside allowing them inside, once in he closed the door quickly. "Thank you for coming, I was beginning to wonder if anyone would show."

"That is quite alright, now, what happened exactly?" Monterey pulled out a small tablet and held out a hand as Zipper placed a pencil in his palm.

'Well, it was late and my family and I were talking. Then a knock comes on the door, we weren't expecting any guests and then we see them. Fat Cat's goons, they are here for gold, says it is a tax for living in Fat Cat's town. I tell them we have none but they persist. They are rough, but not as rough as the new guy. A shorter guy then the others, his voice is almost squeaky, but with an edge to it. He hits me, and I give him our only gold."

"Squeaky huh, almost sounds like…but nah it can't be. So you lied to them, but why?" Monterey began writing something down.

"The cheese shortage, it happened about a week ago. My family and I have had little to go by, and my children are starving. That gold was our last source of income…I don't know what I will do now."

"Interesting, well, thank you for your time. I will see to it you get your gold back, and maybe get cracking on this cheese shortage." Monterey left then and as he stood outside in the cold he looked at Zipper who was giving him that same look. "Too right Zipper me pal, only know two pallies who have squeaky voices, and one is a Rescue Ranger…the other is dead…we'll have to get to the bottom of this, and that means some roughing up, if necessary."


	3. Chapter 3 No case too small

**Authors note: **So, appears Chip is in, but Monterey is not too far behind as he is beginning to pick up the pieces. Meanwhile Gadget will have her own leads and before this is all over a reunion will happen, but for now the game is afoot, as Chip's idol would say. I also wish to apologize for this taking too long, got caught up in other stories, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

CH.3: No case too small

Gadget had managed to convince Dale to come with her to the crime scene. She still did not believe that Chip was truly gone, that in some small part he was still alive. Of course convincing the best friend of their fallen leader would take some convincing still. Foxglove stood by Dale and Monterey apologized for not coming as he was hot on the case of a lead to the stolen cheese. Looking over at the two she realized just how small the Rescue Rangers had become since Chip's departure.

"Thank you for coming here Dale…I know this must be hard on you. And Foxglove, I appreciate you being here as well, you have been a moral compass for our Dale and it won't be forgotten. Now on the day that Chip was taken from us…something intervened-."

"Huh…I don't follow," Dale knew there were cases to solve or that needed to be, what reason they had to be here he still wasn't certain of.

"Someone or something rescued Chip just as the explosion happened. Look around and you will see there is no remains, no evidence that he stayed behind as the heat enveloped him. I'm not crazy, I have looked at all angles and this is the only conclusion that fits." Gadget implored Dale to listen, she had to have him on board otherwise it wouldn't mean anything.

"Gadget, why can't you let him rest in peace? What if his ghost is watching us right now and can't move on cause you won't?" Dale said pointedly.

"Dale…ease up on her some," Foxglove still was trying to process what Gadget had told her that day. A claw had procured Chip from the explosion; however he could've easily been dropped in the water and drowned for all they knew.

"I just can't stand to be here…it gives me the heebie jeebies. I know you want him to be alive Gadget, but don't you think-."

"He is not dead!" Gadget yelled. Normally she had her emotions in control, but, this was beginning to work on her last straw.

"Right you are Gadget love," Monterey Jack appeared from behind them as he and Zipper spotted the crew.

"Monterey…what are you getting on about? Your not crazy on the theory that Chip is alive are you?" Dale was a little nutty at times…but these two took the walnut cake.

"Hear me out Dale my mate, cause you will be interested in this. While investigating the disappearance of the cheese I came upon some startling evidence. Our pale Chipper might in fact still be alive…but…he's not the same Chipmunk we knew and loved."

"What do you mean Monterey?" Gadget tilted her hat back in concentration.

"I mean to say…he is working for Fat Cat. It seems Fat Cat is running his usual crummy organization and payment is being made by families to keep them living in his neighborhood. The problem with this is with the cheese shortage most of these families need what they have to support their family."

"Chip would never work for Fat Cat…he must be incognito." Gadget knew Chip and he was all about getting to the bottom of things, not rising above it and pushing it to the side like it were yesterdays news.

"Hmm…sounds like a job for the Rescue Rangers! Come on, we'll find some clues and find out what is really happening. If my pal Chipper is still alive…he'll have the answers we need." Dale led the way to the Ranger Plane and fought with the rolling emotions inside, if Chip was alive and what Monterey said was true…what would he do?

* * *

Chip followed Fat Cat's cronies to a huge gambling casino. A line was already forming outside and as they entered he noticed all the machines and local cats spending golden trinkets. Claudius wouldn't believe him if he told him where he was right then.

"Hey Boss," Mepps called out to him, "we're back."

"I don't need you announcing that you fool. Who is this?' Fat Cat strode forward shoving out his weight as he inspected the new arrival.

"Uh yeah…what is your name?" Mole scratched his head not remembering a name being given.

"Oh that is easy…I am…Alvin," he said after finding the right name. Seemed the right name for a Chipmunk and all.

"Alvin, hmm, I don't recall hiring an Alvin. You don't sing do you?" He stroked his whisker.

"Nope, and before you ask I do not have any siblings, so no one to share the loot with." Then again Dale was like a brother to him, though that was part of his past.

"He robbed a museum…though I find it highly susceptible," Wart noted eyeing him from the side.

"Well…he seems legit, so he stays alive…for now. Did you get what you were sent out for?" Fat Cat walked over to a table and took a seat, a pair of dice were waiting for him to roll.

"Yep, got it right here too, you should've seen Alvin, he creamed the guy good." Snout mentioned though was swatted back as Fat Cat took the gem.

"Purrfect, another gem for my collection. This will buy that family another month, though we'll cut it to the end of the month to be fair. I do not want them having too much time, and waiting till the month exactly can be such a chore."

"Say boss," Mepps piped up, "what about the cheese? I hear some lowly private investigator is asking around about it."

"The cheese is safe where it always is." Fat Cat rolled the dice and cursed his luck as it was not the number he wanted. Swinging around he hopped down to his feet and strolled over to a vault in the corner. Nodding his head to a guard the door swung open revealing a horde of cheese.

Chip gaped at what he saw. All of that cheese…so Fat Cat was behind it. He remembered Monterey wanting to investigate this, but due to his nose injury he had to wait. Which could only mean this lowly private investigator was Monterey, he had to tell him.

"Here Alvin, your cut of the profit." Fat Cat tossed some cheese his way and smirked. "I have another operation in motion…if you want in that is."

Chip caught the cheese and felt the smell tug at his nostrils. He would've preferred a walnut, or any nut for that matter, but this would do. "Thanks boss…and sure…where we hitting this time?"

"I like your enthusiasm," he grinned and strode over to another door. Knocking on it he watched it swing open and he gestured inside.

Chip peeked in and then felt the color drain from him. It was a female bird, frightened and scared. This was just awful.

"There will be an exchange tonight…and if all doesn't go according to plan…she drowns. Her family is set to deliver some rare gems for her life, and I want you at point on this. Think you can do it…Alvin?"

Chip was still staring and read the fear in her eyes. What was he doing? Was this really undercover or an act of suicide? He had not been plucked from the fires just to be a criminal?

"Alvinnnnnn!" Fat Cat yelled to get his attention. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah…drown if no payment is made, got ya." Chip heaved a heavy sigh and as the door closed he walked away with his cheese. If he could position this cheese somewhere near a fan or an open window…maybe, just maybe Monterey would track it to here.

"I do not trust him, you were right to catch onto that Wart. Keep a close eye on him…and if anything funny happens…drown him too." Fat Cat pulled at his whiskers and reached into his pocket for his cigar.

"Right boss…you can count on me." Wart snickered as he followed after him.

* * *

Dale stood in the alleyway and scratched his head, his eyes looking all over. "So, this is where the family was robbed huh?"

"Actually it was inside where it happened," Monterey pointed out, "out here is likely where he met up with Fat Cat's goons and left. See anything Zipper?' Monterey called out.

"Nope," Zipper called back down. He was pretty high up and so far no sign of Chip or any trail to follow.

"I still don't believe Chip would work for Fat Cat," Gadget shook her head sending her blond locks about, her arms folded in disconcertion.

"Gadget love the evidence is clear as day, squeaky voice, and what the family told me. He is in it deep, question is why?" Monterey walked down the alleyway and suddenly felt his nose twitch, his mustache beginning to move about, and his eyes were feeling…hazy.

"Is he ok?" Foxglove inquired. He was getting this funny look and his feet were near hovering off the ground.

"Oh that is nothing, just his cheese attack," Gadget said near dismissive like.

Suddenly Zipper came rushing down and Dale and Gadget exchanged looks. All at once they suddenly became aware what was happening. "CHEESE ATTACK!"

"C-C-Cheese!" Montery felt his sense of smell assaulted by the fine smell of his old friend, his companion when his stomach needed something to satisfy it. It was Swiss Cheese…and coming from the docks no less. Heading off he kicked his legs about.

"Follow that nose!" Gadget yelled. They all began to run after Monterey, not sure really what they would find at the end.

* * *

Chip stood at the dock with the female bird in front of him. "I am really sorry for this, don't think ill of me."

"You work for a monster…how can I see you feeling guilt?" Her voice was soft but her eyes showed how hurt she felt.

"Here they come," Wart nodded his head at the two birds.

"Mom, dad, you came!" She wanted to run to them but her wings were bound.

"That is far enough…do you have what Fat Cat wants?" Wart stepped forward and held his pipe roughly.

"Yes…but we could not get the total amount needed. If we can only have a little more time," the father said.

"Fat Cat is not patient, nor does he extend payment schedules. So, down she goes." He eased her forward then saw Alvin step in.

"They have half the amount, that should buy her more time," Chip implored, he did not wish to see her die…not in front of her parents.

"Hmm…what do you think boys?" Wart nodded his head at Mole, Snout, and Mepps. They all stood there and pointed a thumb down. "Tell me…can you swim?"

* * *

Arriving behind some crates the Rescue Rangers came to see the event unfold. Gadget was being restrained by Monterey as she saw the figure being edged to the water. "Monterey…that is Chip!"

"Looks like it Gadget love…but what do you expect us to do about it? Fat Cat's goons have him surrounded and there are innocent birds there. We can only watch from here."

"You won't get away with this…justice shall prevail…and the Rescue Rangers will take down your boss!" Chip felt his heel touch thin air and gulped.

"Hey…that sounds like Chip, though doesn't look like him. Did he wake up in that today?" Dale didn't see this costume too convincing.

"A Rescue Ranger fan huh…well you can join their leader then…bye." Wart swung the pipe into him and watched him sink into the water.

"Not again…not again…" Gadget shook her head refusing to let him die again. The flames swallowing him as they departed still haunted her. Rushing from the plane she set off, tears flying as her feet carried her. She just hoped she wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle at the dock

CH.4: Battle at the dock

Gadget screamed loudly and rushed right into the waiting hand of Mepps. "Let me go…I got to save him!"

"Hey Wart…look what I found. Can I eat her?" Mepps had only some cheese today and the flavor was a little bland.

"A Rescue Ranger…and it is the girl one, boss will be most pleased. He needs help working some of the machines, and I remember she is quite good at that." Wart edged closer and smiled.

"I wouldn't help Fat Cat if he were on his last life! Now please…let me go…" Gadget kicked about but found Mepps not letting her go.

"Alright, you think you can just pick on anyone, well how about ole Monterey?" He pushed up his sleeves as he looked from one goon to the other. They were a well armed bunch, he'll give them that, but they also weren't so bright either.

"There's another one…I got this one!" Mole raced for the rat but missed him as he ran between his legs. "Oh darn…I thought I had him."

"Don't let him near the water…or near the birds." Wart swung his pipe but the rat had moved to the side so he instead hit Snout on the toe.

"Yowch, what did you do that for?" He swung at him and set him reeling into Mepps.

"Heyyy…what's the big idea?" He loosened his hold on Gadget then looked down to see her get into cover.

"Rescue Rangers away!" Dale hurried forth with Foxglove taking to the sky. "Foxglove see if you can help that family of birds over there…I'll help Gadget and the others."

"Ok Dale…but remember Chip doesn't have much time." Foxglove swooped down and landed before the birds. "It is ok…I'm a friend."

"Thank goodness…please help our daughter. Was that weirdly dressed fellow your friend as well?' The father asked as he looked at the water.

"Yeah, he is actually someone special to my friend. Do you know how deep the water goes?" She sliced through the ropes then headed to the edge.

"He saved my life…I didn't think someone like him would. I want to help…but…I can't breathe under water." She heaved a sigh feeling like she was helpless. She had only wanted to help her family extend the due time for their payment…but instead just got kidnapped and used for ransom.

"I can." Gadget raced over and found a breathing apparatus, a straw and something to look out of. "You may not be able to swim…but if you can help out my friends we'd be in your debt."

"I'll be more than happy to!" She flew off and as she saw the one with the Hawaiian shirt she scooped him up just as he was about to be flattened by the mole like one.

"Thanks, now think you can get me on top of that crate?" Dale was working a plan, something that Chip always got onto him about. He needed to think things through and as leader it was never fun as one made it to be, nevertheless he would carry through as only he could.

"Alright, hang on tight." Spinning along she nearly got hit by the pipe but luckily one of the recovering ones got hit by it instead.

"Oops, sorry Mepps," Wart apologized to the tabby as he fell down.

"I really need to…stay down…now." He saw birdies and reached for them with a clawed paw.

"Heads up you lowly life of dirt!" Dale began to throw bottles down and watched as they danced about as it rained down on them. Thankfully he knew the seagulls there stacked bottles as a game, he even participated a few times.

"Alright Dale, now let me have at them!" He climbed up one of the crates and as Snout came over he threw all his weight into his right hook sending him stumbling into Wart.

"Move it…can't you see I am trying to avoid getting hit!" Wart turned around then got knocked on the head by one of the bottles. Stumbling along he felt himself collapse down on top of a recovering Mepps.

"Looks like your friends have caused quite the chaos," the mother bird noted.

"We're Rescue Rangers; if there is no chaos there is simply no case to solve. Get your family clear once they are gone, we'll take it from here." Taking a lung full of breath she dived into the depths of the water. Moving his arms about she could barely make out the falling shape descending.

"I think we should, uh, leave, yeah." Mole could see this was not going in their favor. And trying his best he lifted up Wart then helped Mepps up. Snout was already running off as a few bottles chased after him.

"Woohoo…look at them run," Dale whooped seeing their tails between their legs, well, all except Mole.

"Thank you all so much…you really helped my family and me out greatly. I hope your friend is alright," she began to fly off with her family grateful they were reunited.

"Friend…wait…where is Gadget?" Dale rushed over to where Foxglove was looking and all he could see were bubbles.

"She went down after him…but…" Foxglove had seen how hard Chip was hit in the head, it was likely he had lost consciousness before he even hit the water.

"Step aside mates…I'll go after them," Monterey stomped over and took a few air full of breath.

"No Monty…" Zipper held at him and tried to pull him back.

"Let go Zipper…I can't let those two die…" He had to do something.

"Zipper is right Monterey, if you go after them there could be a chance you won't return. I think we have to believe in Gadget now, and hope she gets there in time." Foxglove figured she would be the voice of reason.

"Yeah but…oh right fine," he huffed. He didn't like it one bit but Dale's girlfriend had a point. Suddenly he felt his nose acting up again. "Oh no, it is happening again…cheese attack-."

"No Monty…resist it," Dale pulled at his arm but then was holding his jacket as Monterey began floating off.

"Dale what do we do?' Foxglove looked helpless as this was his call. Even though Monterey wasn't as official a Rescue Ranger as he was when she first met him, he was still part of their group. If something happened to him that would just be another blow to the team.

"Zipper and I will go after Monterey in the Ranger Plane, you stay here in case they come up for air…sometime soon I hope. I'll send Zipper back when I can." Dale rushed off and sat in the plane. It would be his first solo time flying it without Gadget or Chip helping him out. Starting it up he flew after Monterey as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Gadget found Chip at the bottom and found him resting there, hardly moving at all. Scooping him up she kicked hard seeing the shimmering light above. Each kick was a struggle and it felt like she wasn't even getting anywhere.

_I need to get him up soon, she found herself thinking, her body already feeling heavy. I need to save him, I can't bear the thought of losing him again, not when I just found him. I want a life with him, to hold him in my arms knowing he is safe, he has undertaken a great deal to place himself in the alliance of Fat Cat, as to why I hope to find out once we break the surface. Hang in Chip…we're almost there…_

Foxglove dove in and reaching out she began to pull them out. Her body was wet and had she not found something to tie herself to she would've drowned as well. Breathing hard she shook off the water not liking the way it felt on her wings.

"Thanks…any longer down there and I'd be certainly a drowned mouse. Help me get these clothes off him." Gadget took off the hat and right away she saw a name on the hat. Hackwrench.

Foxglove took off the shirt with the hoodie and set it aside. Looking over at Gadget she saw a look of puzzlement. "Gadget…we need to save Chip."

Gadget was shaken from her thoughts and nodded her head. Pushing down on his chest she began CPR. It was imperative that she get the water from his lungs soon…lest he be a drowned chipmunk. When this didn't work she opened his mouth and began to breathe air into him. Their lips touched and she could feel the coldness on them.

Foxglove stood by holding her wings to herself. She could see the consistency of each brush of their lips and hoped and yearned for Chip to be back. Looking over at the hat she wondered what had drawn her gaze.

"Don't die on me Chip…we need you…I need you." She would not give up, her heart would not suffer again after finding out he was alive. Pumping his chest she felt Foxglove's wing on her back.

"It's been too long…we need to go after Monterey," Foxglove saw her red eyes from crying and stepped back. "Gadget your friends need you…please…"

Gadget cast a glance at Chip and his unmoving body. Leaning down once more she let her breath go into his ear. "You'd better not be dead Chip; if any part of you is alive…you'll do best to catch up with us, if you want to lay there dead do so…just know this time it is all up to you whether you live or die."

Foxglove began to carry off a reluctant Gadget and felt her own remorse over this. They had been too late, and this time it looked like there was no bringing him back.

* * *

All he saw was darkness, a deep hole for which there was no escape. Then a voice spoke to him. He could not see the speaker, and yet, he also didn't need to for she sounded so familiar. Suddenly he sat bolt upright and coughed up water, his fur was heavy from the water and looking around he had no clothing on. Stepping up he saw a hat left behind. Picking it up he placed it on his head and stared off in the direction he thought he had heard the voice.

"I'm not entirely certain what happened…but…I believe it is time Alvin pays a visit to his former employer." Chip then thought more on it and adjusted his hat. "Ok, scratch that, I think it is time Chip of the Rescue Rangers shuts Fat Cat down…once and for all."

**Authors note: **I am doing my best to make up for lost time and churning the wheels overtime in my brain to motivate myself to see this story through to the end. To those patient I hope to not let you down. Anyway the conclusion draws near and it will all take place in Fat Cat's Casino. Will Chip be able to bring down Fat Cat and reunite properly with his friends and make things right with Gadget? Tune in and hopefully it will all be revealed.


	5. Chapter 5 A cheese gamble pt1

CH.5: A cheese gamble pt 1

Monterey found himself at a very large casino. There seemed to be no outright way in and he fumed at having come so far and to only hit a roadblock. "Blast, I thought I had this case cracked wide open."

"Monterey!" Dale raced over to see his friend alright. "Whoa…were you planning on gambling?"

"No Dale me pal, I found myself the big cheese, Fat Cat's secret casino. The only problem is I can't seem to find a way in. I stake my life that there be cheese on the other side." Since his cheese attacks began again he had found the docks where Chip had been and now here where the big load was.

"Hmm, looks pretty well guarded." Dale looked over seeing several rat guards patrolling. If Monterey was right they would need a sure thing.

"Monty!" Zipper found a hole up above that was big enough to fit a few at best.

"Right O Zipper…c'mon Dale we got a casino to rob." Monterey then began to climb up and Dale after him. The duo had to succeed or a lot of starving families would be broke and left in debt or on the streets. As a Rescue Ranger and Private Investigator he would see this through to the end.

"Rob…you mean a Casino Royale? Oh boy…do I get to wear a tux and all?" Dale was liking this plan now he knew the true scope of it.

"Maybe once we are inside…right now we need to scope out where the cheese is being kept." Monterey kept low as he crept through the entrance, his cheese attack pointing him to where the tunnel turned left and if he hadn't stopped…they'd be spotted for sure.

"Hey…why did you stop?" Dale asked confused.

"We are inside the casino now…any further and we'd be spotted for sure. At the moment I can't get a scent of the cheese…must be kept inside a safe." Monterey stroked his mustache as he looked around at the assortment of gambling machines and addicts scattered about. From what he gathered it looked like the machines were rigged for the poor.

"Well we can't just sit here…what if those guards find us?" Dale pointed out. If they were going to do something…it had to be now.

"Right…well here we go! Rescue Rangers away!" Monterey took the plunge and landed atop a currently unused machine. Swinging his weight down he dropped in time to see Wart talking to Fat Cat. He was sporting a bump on the noggin and speaking of getting rid of the lowly chipmunk.

"Good…very good, now we can proceed with plans. I want you to get the others and get set on moving the cheese, we can't stay here any longer…not with those pesky Rescue Rangers on the scene."

"Right boss…I'll get on it right away." Wart moved off and found Mole nearby. "The boss says we need to move the cheese…get the others pronto."

"Uh right…no problem." He found Mepps along the way and tried to remember what Wart had told him. "Uh…Wart told me to tell you to…guard, no, what was it?"

"Mole did you forget what Wart told you?" Mepps asked. It was so like Mole to forget, sometimes things easily went over his head.

"I'll go ask." Mole then headed off.

"Dale we need to intercept Wart and find a way to get Mole to take us where the cheese is." Monterey headed to where Wart was and snuck up behind him.

"Hmm…something smells like cheese…" Wart turned in time to see Monterey's fist colliding with his face.

"That is for Chipper! Ok Dale put his clothes on. Remember to tell Mole he was going to lead you to where the cheese is." Monterey would put the clothes on himself…but he was still dieting.

"Right…uh…how does he sound?" Dale slipped on the clothes and watched as Wart was gagged.

"Well…he sounds like a lizard…so try putting a lisp in his talk, also sound authoritive. If for one second Mole doesn't fall for it…he could raise the alarm on us." Monterey knew there were too many of them for just the two of them.

"Ok…no pressure." Dale closed his eyes trying to get into character. Seeing Mole approach he turned around abruptly. "Whaat are youuuu doing back?"

"Are you ok Wart…your sounding a lot like Mepps." Mole noted as he opened his eyes.

Wuh oh, Dale thought, I'm already failing. I thought I had being a leader down when Chip went, then came back, then went again…but I'm screwing up as usual. "Well…I recently had a cold and am just getting better. Anyway what do you want you lowly mole of a Mole."

"I just came to see what it was you asked me to do," Mole felt pretty bad forgetting, it was hard looking at Wart in this mood.

"Well…you were going to show me where the cheese was held," Dale said trying his best to reprimand him.

"Oh right…wait a minute…you already know where the cheese is." Mole scratched his chin in confusion.

"Yes…exactly…thanks for reminding me. So, if I did know where it was, where exactly would it be?" Dale felt pretty silly playing this game, however, he was dealing with Mole and most things went by him.

"Oh that is easy…it is this way." Mole ambled along moving his small arms at his side. Stopping before a huge vault he indicated it with a wave of his hand. "This is it, even has one of those fancy vault thingies to ensure no one tries to break in."

Dale looked up at and swallowed hard. This was one of those devices Gadget was known for breaking in her sleep. Now what was he going to do?

"Excuse me but you are needed in the main gambling room," a voice said from behind Mole.

"Oh goodie…I so enjoy working in there, so much nicer then here." Mole headed off and didn't even cast the stranger a look. The voice sounded so…feminine.

"Gadget love thank goodness you showed when you did," Monterey walked over to where the blond mouse stood.

"Golly…is this what I think it is?" Gadget moved over to the safe and stared at the lock planted on it.

"Yep…a really hard vault to break into," Dale noted nodding his head. "I stared at it for a while and couldn't find a way in."

"Not the vault itself…but the combination sequence needed to break into it. I should have it open in a jiffy…tell me when someone shows." Gadget then waved behind her and Foxglove showed.

"Foxglove…is Chip-?" Dale asked, though saw her avoiding his gaze. No, he thought, I can't lose him again.

"Focus on the job Dale…we will see to Chip later." Monterey was holding out that Chip was still alive, or for that matter Gadget wasn't telling him now to mess up their minds.

"Hold me steady Foxglove…one misstep and it could trigger an alarm throughout this entire casino." Gadget began breaking down the code keeping her mind a steel trap, nothing in and nothing out. If she for even a second thought of Chip…her entire resolve would falter leaving her vulnerable and of no use to the team.

"Alright…you heard Gadget, lets keep the enemies busy." Monterey looked around for trouble, his sleeves rolled up.

"I think Gadget meant to alert her if any trouble came…not pick a fight," Dale noted. He wasn't sure he'd be up for a fight…seeing how he was still in a Wart costume.

"Right…I knew that. How goes the lock Gadget?" Monterey asked as he paced about, eager to get his nose going.

"Hold your pants together…I almost got it…" Gadget listened for the pin to drop indicating she had succeeded. However all she kept seeing was Chip's still body under her. Hot tears were beginning to rain down and she was sniffling.

"Gadget hold it together…think of all those families needing this cheese." Foxglove tried reaching out to her; looking down though she saw Mole making his way back…with Mepps.

"Dale you are up!" Monterey dove for cover and looked on as Dale faced both Mepps and Mole.

"Fat Cat told me what to do…and it was not to show you where the cheese was." Mole looked at the guy suspiciously.

"Oh, right, I must've got it wrong," he felt a bead of sweat work down his face.

"Heyyy…Wart doesn't sweat," Mepps pointed out, his ears twitching in suspicion.

"Of course I sweat…uh…doesn't everybody?" Dale began to panic and that is when the vault opened revealing all the cheese in its glory.

"Eureka…I got it! Did you see that…all it took was a few shuffling of numbers and…oh!" Gadget looked down seeing Mepps and Mole.

"Cheese!" Monterey rushed in and dove into the cheese ready to eat his belly load.

"Mmph!" Moving his way over Wart glowered at the fat one in the cheese.

"I guess the cheese is on us then," Dale laughed looking around at his friends.

As they were led away by a fully armed rat guards up above a figure cloaked watched on. It was time for his return finally.

**Authors note: **A lot has happened and the team has nearly completed their mission…but they fell short. Now being led off they are watched over by a figure soon to return from the land of death, twice. Will he be able to take down Fat Cat and rescue his friends…or is still too soon? See you in part two.


	6. Chapter 6 A cheese gamble pt2

CH.6: A cheese gamble pt2

Overlooking the scene he felt dread roll over his brow. Gadget and his friends had just busted through the vault only to be caught…what a time to be caught. Still it couldn't be helped…no one would've seen Dale's story going through, after all it was Dale vs. Mole. Sliding down he brought out a mini camera and began snapping pictures of the poor losing on the slot machines and of the place where the cheese was kept. He realized that pictures spoke louder then actions and if he was going to rescue his friends he needed to be in position.

Scrambling along he spotted the family he had hurt. Pain filled his heart and he wanted to go over and apologize…but if he did so he would lose track of Gadget and his friends. Putting it on the backburner for now he scrambled up some steps leading into a grand dining room where games of fortune were stored on long tables. So far no one had suspected being tailed, all the better for him considering he was the last Ranger anyone suspected of showing up now.

Spotting Fat Cat at the poker table he climbed up for higher ground. Keeping himself hidden but still within hearing distance he noted the frown on his face as he flicked some ash from his cigar.

"Well well…while one of you does good to be dead…you lot decide to make trouble. I am trying to run a legit business here-."

"If by legit you mean stealing from families that can barely make it by," Monterey huffed, his chest pushed out as he stared up at the criminal. "Who gives you the right to have these families pay you all they earn…just so you can hike the price at your fancy-."

"Do you see anyone trying to stop me? The cops are bumbling idiots who keep to small crimes, while my business goes unnoticed. These families have to pay me…lest they want to be homeless."

Chip had just about enough, and yet, if he revealed himself now it would be all over. Looking at his surroundings he saw Fat Cat went out of his way for security…but…maybe all was not lost. He had been lost twice…if there was a third time he did not want to be brought back at all. "I'll stop you Fat Cat!"

"Hey it's that guy…why is he here?" Mole asked. It didn't seem possible and yet there he stood hidden in shadows, his tiny voice quite big.

"Can't you imbeciles do anything I tell you? Go and get him and bring him to me now!" Fat Cat yelled.

"Right away boss." Wart had his clothes back on and scrambled up to where the chipmunk was. "Come here little nuisance…the boss wants to speak to you."

"Fat chance…you want me…come and get me!" Chip began to run and as he leaped down onto one of the slots he pulled down on the puller and waited.

"You are going to regret saying those words!' Wart leaped down and then felt his body smacked with the full force of the puller. He went flying and landed down with a thud.

"Is that…no way…I must be seeing things!" Monterey saw how the chipmunk moved and how he spoke, but, he thought he was dead.

"It's him alright…and he'll save us for sure!" Gadget saw Zipper had managed to get away and whistled for him. "Zipper…can you get my hair pin?"

"Uh huh!" Zipper raced down as he grabbed the clip. Using it to undo the ropes binding his friends he saw the mysterious figure racing about as rat guards gave chase.

"You guys are slow…c'mon…my momma can run faster." Of course Chip hadn't seen his mom since she left him when he was young. Jumping as he saw a club bear down on him he knew he had to give the others time to get the cheese out. Spotting some poker chips he grabbed them and began laying them out. "Hey…anyone want to gamble?"

"He sure is leading them along," Dale noted, "and hey…I want to gamble-."

"Not now Dale me pal…we got a bigger bet going on here." Monterey found the vault still open and finding all the cheese he felt his mustache twitch.

"Not now Monty…we have to get this cheese out of here. Dale see if you can get the Ranger plane in here and we'll deliver it to the place where all those families were robbed. Monty and I will try and keep them busy."

"And h-how are we going to do that Gadget love?' Monty yearned for cheese…and yet…he also had to keep his cool lest Fat Cat get on top of them.

"Make him a proposition…you can do it Monty." Gadget saw Dale rush off and as he came back with the Ranger Plane she began to load cheese in.

"And where do you think you are going with all my cheese?" Fat Cat stormed over with a Mole and Mepps beside him.

"Alright Fat Cat, you're a gambler, how about we make a little wager." Monterey saw the hesitation and watched out of the corner of his eye as Dale flew off with the first load.

"Interesting…what did you have in mind?" He stroked his whiskers as he took a few steps forward.

"Yes, well, if my pals can take all the cheese out before I win in slots…we keep the cheese. If I should happen to lose or if you win in slots first…I will give you the location of all the cheese…plus…you can do what you please with us."

Fat Cat considered it and found it not that bad of a deal. It made him wonder about this one. "Alright…but to make sure you don't slow down any…I will have a hostage." He reached up as he grabbed onto Zipper.

"Zipper! You are a dirty feline if any…alright lets get this going." Monterey couldn't lose Zipper…not his best pal in the world. Seating himself at a machine he began to play, his first try and he already lost. Still he could not afford to go slowly, not when Zipper's life was in his hands.

Chip watched as the guards slipped and fell and hurried over to his friends. Of course even before he could do that he found Wart waiting for him. "You are quite persistent aren't you?"

"You sound familiar…have we met?" Wart looked around and found a needle and held it out.

"Yeah…tell me…you seen a ghost lately?" Chip then took off his outfit and revealed himself in his Rescue Ranger outfit.

"Chip! I should've realized it was you, no matter, you still stand no chance!" Wart thrusted at him and Chip dodged the attack. Looking around he found some rope and twisting it about his head he threw it forth and caught the needle.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with pointy things?' Chip wrestled the needle away then caught the needle.

"She did…but she also taught me to keep it pointed away." He found another needle and brandished it with practice. "Get the point?"

"Sharp and pointy…yeah I get it." Chip rolled his eyes and fought him. The two clashed as their needles parried. Looking over he saw Dale coming in for a second load while Gadget was being backed into a corner by Snout.

"There is nowhere for you to run rodent!" Snout neared her but found her not afraid.

"Who said anything about running?" Gadget had used her time well tinkering away at a device to help defend the vault. It was a cheese launcher and taking position she grinned wildly.

"You know…I just remembered I had somewhere to be…" He began backing away seeing the cheese lined up in the makeshift strap.

"I…don't…think…so!" Gadget launched the cheese and watched as it took Snout far away. Seeing Dale leave with the second load she looked over catching Chip's eye. Her heart began to flutter but she had to stay focused.

"Uh…boss…the cheese is almost gone!" Mole panicked but saw Fat Cat too distracted to do anything.

"I will not lose to you Monterey Jack! Once that cheese is gone you are history…and right within my grasp too. Who says I won't take my fury out on those poor families?" He let this eat away at him as he continued hoping to get a win.

Monterey glowered at him but had to keep his focus. He was right though, regardless their win here Fat Cat would go after those families…and not like they could get them all out in time. They would be well fed…but then what? Normally he would have a retort…but with such much at stake he had to stay grounded.

Chip continued to parry under the intense blows of Wart. The fighting was beginning to wear on him as he had just been brought back to life…again. His thrusts were sluggish and it led to Wart getting the edge as he pushed in close. The two were forced into a dead lock and he could feel himself losing grip. "Your good…when did you practice?"

"My daddy taught me all I needed to know about fencing, said it would come in handy in the underworld of crime. This is actually the first time I have had to use it." He pushed at him sending him toppling over.

"And you are still sharp…" Chip coughed as he tried to regain some stamina. Half the cheese was already gone…and yet…he couldn't give in…not yet. Rising up he met his challenger with blade in hand. "I am a Rescue Ranger…all the skill I need is right here." He pointed at his heart.

"You just gave yourself an opening…for me." Wart went to lunge in for the kill but found his sword pushed into the ground. Chip then made his way up the blade and decked him in the face.

"Death doesn't suit me." Chip grinned and watched as he fell to the ground. As he went to Gadget he heard the slot machine and Dale was just coming back for the last of the cheese. The sound of his triumph crushed him and he saw Monterey clutched in his paw.

"I win Rescue Rangers…and Chip…so glad to see you back from the dead. I will be sending you right back there with your friends. Buwahaha!" He laughed triumphantly, at last, revenge for all his losses were finally at an end.

**Authors note: **Looks like Chip and the gang are in trouble! Is there not anyone that can save them…or is this really it for the Rescue Rangers? See you in the nail biting conclusion.


	7. Chapter 7 A cheese gamble pt3

**Authors note: **Welcome to the finale. Chip and his friends are caught by Fat Cat and face certain death; their chances of escape are slim. Could this be the end…or can a mysterious benefactor step in and save them, well, whoever it is they'd best hurry quickly. Thanks to all those who hung around to the finale of this two part story, now here we go, one last time…Rescue Rangers Away!

CH.7: A cheese gamble pt3

Fat Cat sat in a velvety red chair overlooking the certain demise of his famed nuisances the Rescue Rangers. They had been a thorn in his paw for quite some time, now he would be rid of them once and for all. Hung over a boiling bowl of lava he stroked his whiskers in glee. "Well well…who would've thought your days would come to an end over cheese."

"Fat Cat you are a monster! Those people need that cheese to survive…you won't get away with this!" Gadget struggled but no matter how she did so…it only tightened around her slim waist.

"Such strong words…from a dead mouse. Your group has finally bitten off more than you can chew…and no amount of brave words will summon the help you desire. No, I am afraid this is it, and now according to our deal I will need the location of the cheese you stole from me-."

"Fat chance of that happening, I'd rather give up my sense of smell again then sink that low and deprive those families of their survival-."

"Well Monterey, did not know you had it in you to go back on your word, and here I thought you would be like your friends and do so. There might be hope for you yet…reconsider and I might let you go-."

Monterey shook his head fervently and cast a glare at him. "Hate to break your deluded head but I am a Rescue Ranger, and always will be."

Fat Cat let out a sigh and motioned at Mepps to work the lever. "This will be the final time we see each other, I hope you enjoy your next life…wherever that maybe."

"Stop!" Foxglove swooped in and flapped her wings at Mepps. "I won't let you harm my friends!"

"Yay it is Foxglove, she will save us for sure!" Dale kicked about glad to see his girl bat.

"Mole restrain the bat and throw her in the pit, I grow tired of her constant talking." He motioned behind him and then Mole came in placing a bag over the bat.

"I am sorry…but the boss told me to do so." Mole began to inch her to the edge of the pit and found her fight still there. "Uh boss…she is making this…hard…"

"Must I do everything by myself?" Fat Cat heaved a sigh and as he rose from his seat he bonked Mole over the head then grabbed onto the bag.

"Hey you let my girlfriend go!" Dale continued to kick about and ended up kicking Chip's ankle.

"Watch it dunder head…that hurt. Besides…what can we do…we're tied up." Chip hated looking defeat in the eye, but, it did look like this was their last mission. Turning to his right he reached over and grabbed hold of Gadget's hand.

Gadget felt warmth in her hand and turned seeing Chip's hand. Blushing she found his eyes on hers and smiled. "Golly Chip…you're here…you are actually here."

"Yeah, sorry it had to be here instead of, well you know, out there. If we get out of this though…I promise to never leave your side again, Ranger honor." He tried to kiss her but found the restraint of the chain keeping him in place.

"Thanks Chip…and I promise to be a little more receptive to your feelings. I know I was always oblivious, but, no more…from here on I will be the best girlfriend there is…um…that is if you will have me as your girlfriend."

"Say yes," Monterey and Dale said in unison.

Chip heaved a sigh but understand their intentions. "Yes Gadget, I will have you as a girlfriend," he squeezed her hand and then looked up to see Fat Cat holding onto a struggling Foxglove.

"How touching, you waited till your impending doom to get together…oh well…I guess one can't be choosy on these things. Anyway I am sure no one will miss her if I throw her, so, bon voyage."

"Foxglove!" Dale screamed watching as the bag was thrown past them. He stared hard but he couldn't see her with all the steam around. His heart felt like it was about to break off from his body and casting a glare up at Fat Cat he kicked harder. "Fat Cat…if I get out of this-."

"Oh please, spare your threats, from such a voice like yours it would have to be much bigger to mean anything." Fat Cat was about to leave when he heard a weird sound. Turning around he saw a flying machine and in the pilot seat was a wisened old mouse. "No…it can't be-."

"Oh but it is Fat Cat…meow." He activated a control and reaching up he snapped the chain letting the rangers fall into his machine.

"Uncle…what are you doing here?" Gadget hugged him and then went to tackle Chip with plenty of kisses she dreamt of.

"I couldn't let Chip here have all the fun, besides, Fat Cat and I have history. Now Fat Cat, you know going after family is an offense only measured by the act followed next, your imprisonment in jail-."

"Jail, nah, I think I will continue thriving in my petty ways. See you next time Rangers!" He then raced out of there.

"Chip…what is he talking about?" She pulled her lips off him for a moment to contemplate what it was her Uncle said.

"Well you see…um…I'll tell you later." Chip hopped off the machine and raced after Fat Cat. No way was he going to let him escape, not after surviving the fire and water. Finding him waiting for him he adjusted his hat. "End of the line Fat Cat!"

"You may have beaten my crew…but…you won't get me!" Fat Cat charged and as he swung at the chipmunk he saw him dodge the attack and scamper out of range.

"For all the crimes you have committed, for all the injustice, jail is your only sentence. Nimnul is down for the count, same goes for you." Chip tried to find something to tie him down with…but…nothing was coming to mind. His hesitation seemed to catch Fat Cat's mind for he swiped at him knocking him into a slot machine.

"I hope for your sake you stay down this time. We Feline have nine lives, you Chipmunks are simply dead, road kill for the stronger of the specie." Fat Cat advanced then saw the rest of the furball brigade come in. "Oh good, I was beginning to wonder if the rest would fall in line."

"You aren't going to lay a hand on him! We have put up with your crimes long enough, it is time we take you down for good." Gadget whistled and flying in she watched as Foxglove dropped a bag onto his head.

"Now you know how it is to be all tied up." Foxglove dropped down into Dale's arms and kissed him all over.

"You'd kids best get a move on…I just set things in motion that will take this place down…way way down." A low rumble was heard and he hurried them along.

"Wait…what about the last of the cheese?" Monterey asked.

"Don't worry I took care of it all before rescuing Foxglove then you, now get going. I got this covered." Claudius saw Fat Cat take off his bag and as he raced at the Rangers he was secured by a claw.

"Wait…you're coming with us-." Gadget was about to get out but felt Chip's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"My brother, your father, died doing what he was born to do. He flew the sky and never looked back, I worked undercover and Fat Cat was my case. Get her out of here Chip…you did me proud son." He could see Fat Cat struggling and the walls began to creak as lava began spilling through.

"Chip let me go…I have to save him…no!" Gadget was fighting through her tears and felt the Ranger Plane begin to ascend into the air. The walls were beginning to erupt in hot molten lava and the machines all around were beginning to break down.

Chip looked back and saw the mouse who had saved him turning to face the lava. Hitting a button on a remote he held the claw went flying outside into the night where Fat Cat would face the justice so rightly deserved.

"Take care of her Chip…and brother…save a drink for me." As the sirens filled the night he wore a peaceful smile on his face, the end never looked so welcoming.

* * *

Chip stood with Gadget at the place where she had chosen to bury Claudius. It was a small burial, still a lot of familiar faces had shown. Placing a hand on her shoulder as she wept into him he stroked her golden locks and listened as the mouse whom he had hit some time ago read from a book. After the lava had overtaken the casino there wasn't much left, though what was found itself inside the grave.

Fat Cat finally faced the jail time he rightly deserved and that left the city clear of two mad criminals who had threatened it for some time. This did not mark the end of the Rescue Rangers, but, it did give them some time to mourn and celebrate.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you Gadget," Chip said softly, "it is just…there never was a right time. I was undercover and if I had let you know I was alive…I wouldn't have been able to help out your Uncle in all of this."

Gadget sighed deeply and clung onto his jacket. "I know, it is just…you got to know him in such a short time when I knew him most of mine…and he never let me in once. I wanted to-."

"Well…I know this isn't much…but I hope this will suffice." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a journal. "Claudius left this behind, I guess he knew he was running out of time and wanted to tell you all about his life, who he was. Don't think ill of him for having deceived you…he had done his best to put behind that part of himself, that life in order to live an honest life."

Gadget accepted the journal and smiled. Leaning up she kissed him softly and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you Chip…I will treasure this always."

Monterey and Zipper stood off to the side as they looked on. "Well Zipper my pal, we did it, we cracked the case of the missing cheese finally. I don't know about you, but, I think it is time we rightly took some vacation time."

"Uh huh," Zipper let out a breath as he was exhausted.

"How about a trip down under; has been a while since we were back home. I bet our stories will trump Jumpin Jack." Monterey could see Chip and Gadget had much catching up to do.

Dale and Foxglove were seated atop a high tree branch overlooking the funeral. Dale had his arm around her and their hands were held tightly. "You know, this has got me thinking, how would you like to join the Rescue Rangers?"

"Are you sure, I mean, I don't want to break the team dynamic or anything," she said uncertainly, her eyes looking at their hands.

"Well, now that I am not leader anymore I won't have too much pressure on me. Which means I can do this…and still have you on the team." He leaned in kissing her sweetly, suddenly losing balance and falling.

"And my first rescue on the team is my boyfriend." She shook her head in amusement and dashed down catching Dale just before he hit the ground.

Hung upside down he looked around seeing everyone staring at him. "Hey, I thought this was a funeral not an upside down fun house."

Nervous laughter filled the crowd and Chip was tempted to knock him on the head. But he saw Gadget cracking a smile and he looked at her. "What is it Gadget?"

"Oh nothing, you know, I think Claudius would want this, no one crying at his funeral but people being lively, cracking a joke. I am now officially the last Hackwrench…and I intend to do what I love just like him and my father. Now…I believe we have some discussing to do inside."

Chip was about to protest but caught her meaning and smiled. Heading past Dale he popped him on the head, but not as hard as usual. It was good to be alive, being dead just wasn't any fun. Turned out in the end…his gamble did pay off.

**Authors note: **Thank you everyone once again for reading my stories. I realize there aren't many of these to go on which means less traffic, still, I am a fan of this series and hope my contribution is worth something to say the least. With this it marks the end of a two part series and for a while my exit from this, Chip 'N' Dale, who knows, maybe in the future I may come back, but there are other series calling out my name, so, later.


End file.
